Yeah It's Complicated
by sewerbubble
Summary: Seth's thoughts on Anna and Summer. featuring a Rooney song. it's been done but...there can never be to much.


I was listening to my Rooney CD, that now of course after they were on the OC you can actually find without searching the world over, and I love this song, and I got a little inspiration...from the song and some of the fics already on the site. So here it is. I own nothing...not Rooney nor the OC. I don't even own the computer. I got the money that I bought the CD from my parents...nothing is my own... There really isn't a plot...persay just the rambling mind of Seth. I'm a Terrible Person-Rooney  
  
I'm a terrible person  
  
I'm a terrible person  
  
I'm a terrible person  
  
Cause I've made up my mind  
  
I'm a terrible person  
  
Cause I've led her on  
  
And I'm the only one who knows what I've done to her  
  
A relationship is supposed to be difficult. So I've heard.  
  
Yeah but, that's not the case with Anna. We never argue...about....anything...ever. Is it possible to be too perfect for someone? Possibly. Is it weird that I wish we didn't have SO much in common? It's like talking to myself...which is sorta creepy. I've done enough talking to myself in the past 16 years of being socially inept...don't get me wrong Anna is...awesome. But, our relationship for lack of better words...bores me to death.  
  
There is a reason I picked Anna after all...well she came to my house on New Year's Eve. Okay so there are two reasons but that's not the one that I was talking about.  
  
Anna is safe. Anna makes things simple. Anna makes sense. She doesn't say the way she feels and takes it back in five minutes. Anna doesn't hurt me, and in the long run...she seemed like the logical person for a potential significant other. Yeah it made sense. Anna equals less pain for me.  
  
Okay that's a little selfish, but if you don't watch your own back, who will?  
  
Summer complicates things. She makes my love life...yes I can actually use that expression now...anyway, she makes my love life...difficult...and confusing....and potentially painful...emotionally...and erm...physically. But Summer is...Summer. There are no other words to describe the way she can make me feel so...awesome and then so crappy in less that a minute it's really a talent she possesses...that can be awesome and really suck. Anyway I was talking about Anna not Summer.  
  
Anna...there aren't really words to describe Anna...because I would be desribing myself...which is creepy. I really am dating the girl version of myself...which is weird as hell. We've only been dating for like a month and we already have a routine, which isn't really that different from when we weren't dating...only there is the occasional make out session and Hey I'm not complaining about that...because well, it's...good...I mean come on I am a teenage male...anything that involves some kind of groping...is...awesome. But...it's even become a routine...and frankly...I'm bored.  
  
And that sounds...so wrong in just about every sense of the word. But I can't talk to Anna about any of this...because she will go all possessive and tell me that I really want to be with Summer instead of her.  
  
Which is so...not true.  
  
If I wanted to be with Summer...I would have...right? Well, I wanted to be with her since I was nine and couldn't because well...she didn't know that we even shared the same oxygen...ever. But that's not the point the point is...I could have chosen Summer but I didn't I choose Anna...sorta...  
  
And I have to ask myself...why?  
  
Right because Anna is safe.  
  
Summer is difficult.  
  
Anna is practical.  
  
Anna is sweet, funny, smart, and beautiful.  
  
But so is Summer...minus the sweet...thing...  
  
Our relationship makes more sense.  
  
Nothing about Summer and my relationship has....ever made sense.  
  
Anna is...great.  
  
Summer is...awesome.  
  
I think I'll eventually get tired of leading Anna on. Yeah I'm a terrible person. I've become that guy.I hate that guy. It's not my fault really, I mean the heart wants what it wants...and my heart is prone for Summer Roberts.and Anna complicates that.  
  
God, I need a therapist. .  
  
I'm not all that proud of this story. It's not really one of my best ones. I'm not even sure if it will ever get posted. I wrote it in five minutes like most of the things I write but.eh I'm not sure if I like it.oh well. I'll try to generate some more inspiration and spend some more time on my next one shot fic. 


End file.
